


Explosive Christmas

by Amounite17



Category: Coexistence of Bohemian Urban Legends, Fantastical Clockwork Universe
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amounite17/pseuds/Amounite17
Summary: The world is safe, and Christmas has come! Realizing that many of her friends don't have family to spend Christmas with, one Sylvain Wangle decides to throw the biggest, bestest, loudest party she's ever thrown, to spread the festive spirit. Knowing this group, it's not long before hijinks ensue.





	Explosive Christmas

(A/N: I know this is a really cliche setting but I love Christmas fics! There’s a bit of Jordan/Sylvain in this too so if you don’t like that you should probably go. Please leave reviews!)

Oh, Christmas. A time of year celebrated by all who wish to spread cheer and joy. Well, it wasn’t called ‘Christmas’ in Fantasy Asia, they called it ‘Seryriavus’, but Holmes and Elan insisted that it needed to be called Christmas. Either way, it was the festive season of snow and family, and now that the world was at peace, everyone could afford to have a little fun and relaxation. Nobody involved in the Eulico incident had any family to spend the holidays with, so one Sylvain Wangle decided to host a party for the whole gang.

“You really know how to be extravagant, huh, Sylvain?” Groaned a voice coming through her phone. “Do you think that because I’m a pop star my pockets are infinite?”

“Awwww, come on, Jordan!” She replied. “Nobody has any family to celebrate with, and I want to make this fun to make sure that thoughts like that don’t drag everyone down!”

“Well, I-” Jordan tried to protest, but was quickly cut off.

“I’ll help set up some real pyrotechnics for your next show if you do~o…” Sylvain responded sing-songingly.

“Uggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.” Jordan sighed. “This better be worth those pyrotechnics.”

Click. After Jordan hung up, Sylvain said a quiet “Yesssssssssssssssssssssss”, and giggled. This was going to be totally awesome.

You see, Sylvain was not one to throw just a minor party, or even a moderate party. No, when Sylvain threw a party, she would go the whole nine yards, and probably seventeen more yards after that. To put it simply, her parties were… Explosive. And boy, did she know it. This was going to be the greatest Christmas party ever thrown (of course, it was also the first one ever thrown, so taking that spot wouldn’t be too hard), and it would be a long time before anything ever topped it. Her plans were in motion. Her invites were sent out. Soon, very soon, this explosive Christmas would begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the prologue is short (and that I'm uploading a Christmas story in spring, >_>), May is a really hectic time for me! Expect more to be uploaded soon, though!


End file.
